Suddenly I see
by And a Pickle
Summary: ABANDONED, sorry
1. IN THE BEGINING

**Suddenly I see.**

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this bit of fluff belong to me apart from Trinny, who bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. The story concept belongs to me and me alone, so in some famous dude's words 'It's mine, all mine hehehe' The characters belong to Russell T. Davis and various other people and I would like to ensure that I will fix any breakages to the characters myself and they will return, nearly as good as new (I hope)

* * *

Chapter one.

****

Jack looked into Trinny's eyes, happily thinking of all the fun times they had had together. You see, Trinny, was a 24 year old alien from the planet Galifre and Jack, Jack was an intergalactic conman. They may have been an unlikely pairing, but they were amazingly happy together. Jack leaned in for a kiss when, "URRGH, gross." It was Rose, their best friend coming in through the door, "Get a room will yaz," she said grinning. "Oi, this is private," Trinny said indignantly, giving Rose one of her best glares. "Sor-ee, but if you will do it in public." The Doctor said, entering in the TARDIS behind Rose.

The Doctor, Trinny's brother, was a genius from Galifre, but unlike Trinny, was pure time lord. You see, Trinny's dad had been a human from planet earth while The Doctor's had been a time lord, and if you hadn't already guessed, they had the same mum. And, while Trinny displayed most of the usual time lord characteristics, e.g. she could regenerate and was a genius; she only had one heart which was very unusual for their species. But also meant that she had no idea of her true identity and had grown up on earth, doing normal earth things like hanging around with her mates and going to your average hell hole of a comprehensive. With one difference, she was a genius which, basically meant that she was classed as a 'swot'. But she was a cool swot; she had loads of mates and hung out down the shopping centre.

Jack didn't have a good life at all. He was from Trinny's future and his parents died when he was young, so he was shipped off to an orphanage until he was old enough to join the time academy and eventually become a time agent. He lived his life alone, in solitude. He distanced himself from everyone, and got a reputation as a loner. Don't get me wrong, he loved being the centre of attention, especially if the attention was from several gorgeous ladies of various species. It was just, how can I put this. Two years of his life had been taken from him by the time agency, and when I say taken, I mean stolen, pinched, nicked, hustled, GONE. Not one inkling of anything that had happened in those two years was left. All he could do was wonder what he'd done or found out that was so bad. He would never forget the days that had led up to that memory loss, and even they weren't very clear…

_24th July 5000_

That was it, Jack had had it. Right now he was curled in a cramped corner under the bottommost shelf of a cupboard, his ears straining to hear the conversation on the other side of the door. This was not how he wanted to spend his birthday. He wanted to be at a club, drinking, laughing with friends, and possibly picking up hot girls. Just then he stopped thinking about his own predicament as he heard a chair scraping against the floor outside the door and hurried voices, before the door clicked shut. Now was his chance. He crept out of the cupboard and started to snoop around the office in which he stood. He saw something that looked just like the document he had been fruitlessly searching for the past; he checked his watch, half an hour. God, he'd been here half an hour already. He better hurry. Just as he was about to resume his searching, he felt the cold, hard metal of a gun being shoved into his side. Uh oh, he gulped as he heard a voice behind him. "Don't move a muscle" it said menacingly, jabbing the gun hard into his ribs to prove its point. He was now scared, and I mean pants wettingly, collapsing dead faintedly scared. He hadn't felt this scared since his parents died.

"Now, come with me, and don't speak." The voice said, as its owner lead him towards the door, and towards the face, of whatever the hell he was destined for.

_TBC_


	2. and it goes on

_Hey, second chapter now, more fluff with slight doctor humour. So, enjoy…_

_Oh, and please R&R because it makes me feel appreciated lol._

Jack was roused from his musings by a judder from the TARDIS, then a jerk, and suddenly, a muffled "ouch!" and then, "Jack, you're sitting on me."

"Oops, sorry." He said as he got up off a slightly ruffled looking Trinny. The Doctor's face appeared round the TARDIS controls, and seeing Jack and Trinny getting up and dusting themselves off he winced and said "sorry," and then, when the TARDIS jerked again, "I'm starting to think I really shouldn't have pushed that button."

Trinny just gave him an exasperated look and stomped off to retrieve her hairbrush from the cat's basket.

_25th July 5000_

It was the next day, and Jack was still there, still hunched up in a corner of a small, damp cell. Shockingly similar to one he'd once been in before, nice to see that it hasn't changed in about 4000 years he thought to himself.

"UP!" a voice barked at him as a guard unlocked the grille door.

He bit back several sarky retorts as he struggled up, using the wall for support. Jack was led out of the cell by a bulky guard, with two more almost identical ones outside the door. He felt the sudden urge to laugh out loud as he realised there similarity to Neanderthal men, but quickly quelled it as he noticed the rather big and rather shiny space blasters each of the guards held. This, Jack knew, could do quite nasty things to a persons insides. He wasn't aware of where the guards were taking him, but he thought it may be to see the governor. This thought worried Jack, particularly as he had had it off with the governor's wife only a year previous, and he was pretty sure that this memory wouldn't be one of those the governor would forget in a hurry. Jack gulped as he saw the dark, hard wood door getting closer and closer with each laboured step, and he new fine well, with sure certainty that doom was approaching.

_Present day, TARDIS_

"Oi, Jack!" Trinny was snapping her fingers in front of Jack's face and getting worried at his unresponsiveness.

"What!" Jack said, getting up with a start.

"Sorry, just you haven't moved in a couple of minutes." Trinny explained, giving him a worried look.

"Oh, its okay, what did you want?"

"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute" Jack replied, staring at the throbbing central part of the TARDIS column, it was still, showing they weren't in motion so they'd obviously grounded somewhere whilst he was lost in thought. Trinny just shrugged and headed off down one of the TARDIS' many corridors to where it had last left her bedroom.

It was later, and Jack could hear Trinny's soft breathing beside him as she snuggled further into the crook of his arm. He smiled, planted a kiss on top of her head and slowly closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep under the warmth of the duvet. It was now when his defences were down. It was now where he could go into the horror and utter terror that was his dream world. It was now he was the frightened little boy he once was. It was now, he felt truly alone.

_TBC_

_Author's note: Hi, just wanted to let you know that I may not update as often now because I'm back to school and its SAT year eek. So sorry, and, if you didn't know, I'm a life long procrastinator, so…_


	3. Another disturbed night

_Hey, I've started dedicating my chapters now, so this one's for eveekitty, who made me laugh my way into a hernia…_

It was his first day at the time academy, 18 and hopeful. Jack sighed and walked through the big wrought iron gates. Finally he could be rid of the orphanage. As he reached the massive doors he stopped, was this really what he wanted? Was this really fulfilling his dreams? Yes was the answer, yes it was.

"Now, the correct way to assassinate someone is to creep up from behind, use the element of surprise, that is how you succeed." The teacher was saying. It was Jack's first lecture, but he wasn't paying attention to the dronings of Professor something-or-other, He would much rather focus his attentions on the young brunette sitting in front of him. And her neighbour, the bubbly blonde. 'Hmmm, I think I'm going to like it here' he thought to himself. He remembered that, he remembered that very well. But suddenly his happy dream changed into a nightmare. He was strapped to a table, pain rushing through him like bubbling hot lava. The worst bit was though, he could see figures approaching. Dark figures with covered faces that held numerous sharp pointy objects. Ones which he really didn't want to know the uses of. He tried to fight, to kick out to protect himself but he was secured to the table and he felt utterly helpless. He could only sit and watch as the people approached, only sit, watch and do nothing.

Jack was tossing and turning again, Trinny could feel it. But whatever he was dreaming about, this time it was worse than usual. She pushed herself up on one elbow and watched him for a moment. Then she made her decision. She placed her hands on Jack's shoulders to hold him still then whispered urgently "Jack, Jack wake up," She punctuated these words with several small shakes. Suddenly, Jack woke up with a gasp and sat straight up in bed. Then embarrassingly, he started to sob. Trinny could do nothing but hug him to her and whisper comforting words in his ear, until finally he flopped back onto the pillows and fell asleep again. Trinny sighed, put her arms around Jack and tried to do the same, but when she found she couldn't she settled for watching Jack, and smiling at how blissfully happy he looked.

_Hiya, well I'd just like to say sorry that the chapters are so short but because I have the memory of a goldfish (well, that may be insulting to goldfish) I want to update as soon as I can so I don't forget, sorry. Please R&R as when you do it makes my day :O)_


End file.
